I'll Make You Complete
by fallenangel0624
Summary: This is rated M just to be safe. Basiclly follows the story of Twilight but Casey Bella isn't dependable and doesn't fall in love with Edward. A/U
1. Chapter 1

I looked out the window of my dad's red Ford Explorer, watching the still green forest as raindrops came down on the forest floor. I thought about what it might be like to live in Forks, Washington. Will I be welcomed at the school and in town?

My dad, Rick, has lived in Forks since he was born. I myself have lived most of my life in Phoenix, Arizona. I've never been to Forks before, I guess because my mother never wanted me to be attached to it or my father. So my father would come and see me every two years in California, as a happy medium.

My mother and Rick only got along when they first got married, and when I was born. After a few months when I was born, my mother left with me, and took me to my grandparents for two years so she could study law school.

Since I was a baby I have lived in the dry, hot town of Phoenix. We never got as much rain as Forks, so I'll need to get used to it. I tried to picture Forks on my flight up, but I couldn't.

"Dad, what is Forks like?" I asked. That was the first thing I said when I got off the plane, which was about a hour ago.

"Well, Casey, it's a small town, so there's no malls or big fancy stores. It's a town where everyone knows everyone. Well, except you of course." Rick said. I looked back out the window.

We didn't talk until after we were almost to Rick's house. _Our house_.

"Well, we're almost home." I just nodded. "I got a surprise for you." Rick said, it looked like he was about to jump out of his seat. Though he looked excited about it, I knew he probably wanted me to talk. So I looked up from the window.

"What is it?" I asked trying to sound curious.

Rick turned to me with a grin and said, "Guess."

"A puppy," I said with less enthusiasm, I hope he didn't notice.

"Nope," he said with a grin. Apparently he didn't notice.

"A car," as soon as I said it I knew I was right. I saw shock play over Rick's face.

"Uh...yeah. How did you know?"

"I guessed. Are you going to tell me what kind of car, or do I have to guess that too?" I said to tease him.

"It's a Chevy truck."

"Is it new?"

"No, I got it from a friend."

"Did he buy it new?"

"No, I think it was new in the early sixties or late fifties."

"How much is it?"

"Well Casey, I already bought it for you."

"Oh, thanks dad."

"You're welcome."

We both stared out the window now. We pulled off the road to a dirt road and pulled in front of an old looking cabin. In front was a faded blue Chevy truck.

I spoke to Rick without even turning to him, I kept my eyes on the truck, "Dad, do you know what kind of truck that is?"

"Like I said before, it's a Chevy"

"Yes it's a Chevy, but do you know the model?"

"No, do you?"

"It's a 1955 Chevy 3100 sidestep." I finally turned to Rick. He was looking at me with suppressed shock. Well at least that's what I thought. "Dad, are you okay?"

"Huh. Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine. You just surprised me for a moment." He still looked shocked.

"Do you have the keys, or are they already in there?" I couldn't wait to drive it.

"They're in the house. You might as well get unpacked, since we're going in there."

I grabbed my bag and one of the boxes filled with my stuff and headed toward the front door. The inside of the house was very plain. White walls and gray carpet. To neat for a single dad. Well at least that's what I thought. It didn't even look like someone lived there. Rick showed me to my room, which was on the second floor.

The room was just as plain as the rest of the house. There was a small bed to the right of the window, with the window looking out to the front yard. A desk with a new computer on it was by the closet, and an empty bookshelf to the right of the desk. I set my bag on the bed and the box on the floor. Rick came in and set another box on the floor.

I started to unpack my things from the bag to the closet and back. At the bottom of the bag was a picture turned upside down. My breath was caught in my throat. I slowly turned it over and I could feel tears coming to my eyes. I was looking at a pale skinned woman, with dark curly hair, on a bright sunny day at the beach, with joy in her blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I cuddled the picture to my chest and laid down on the bed, crying. Rick must of heard me, because I heard the door open and someone pulled me into their arms.

"Are you okay Casey?" he asked in a soft voice. I hate it when people see me cry, but now I didn't care.

"No," there was hardly any sound to my voice, but I didn't care about that either.

He started to stroke my hair and whispered over and over again that everything will be okay. We probably stayed like that for around an hour.

I finally stopped crying. When I did, Rick pulled me away so he could look at me and said, "You know, you look just like her. Just as beautiful as always, even when you've been crying." He smiled. Probably remembering the past that he had with mom. I tried to smile, but failed.

"No I don't. I have hazel eyes, like you, not blue like her."

"That's true, but you have her dark curly hair, her beautiful face, and her lovely smile." As Rick said this I saw a smile play on his lips, joy and sadness in his eyes.

"Why did she have to get shot?" I said with my head down, staring at the gray carpet.

"I don't know, maybe it was her time." he answered in a soft voice.

I moved my eyes to the picture, remembering the day she died. It was a couple of weeks ago; my mom and I were walking down an empty street, just finishing shopping. Suddenly a black car came around the corner, with a guy aiming a machine gun pointing at us. The guy started shooting. My mom pushed me to the ground, about half-a-second before the shots would have hit me. She wasn't able to get out of the way. I saw her fall to the ground as five shots hit her chest. As she fell it seemed like it was in slow motion. When the car went around the next corner I crawled over to her. I remember crying when I saw the blood. I grabbed my cell phone from my purse and called an ambulance. They came fifteen minutes later, but I already knew it was too late. The doctor confirmed it ten minutes after we got to the hospital.

I got up and put the picture on the bedside table. I opened one of the boxes and started to unpack again. Rick knelt down in front of the box and started to hand me some books and pictures.

When we were finished, I found out that the house only had one bathroom. Great, I thought. Across from the bathroom and next to my room was Rick's room. I decided I didn't want to look in there so I went downstairs. I learned that Rick didn't have a lot of food. To be more specific all he had was milk and cereal. So I started to make a list of things to buy.

I sat down on the couch while I was writing and looked around. I noticed that all through the house the walls were white, no color whatsoever. I went to find Rick. He was in the dining room reading the paper.

"Dad, would it be okay if I got some paint from one of the stores around here, so I could paint the house?"

Rick looked up from the paper. "Sure. Why do you want to paint the house?"

"Well, it's kinda plain looking and at the house mom and I would always paint the house."

"Oh." Rick thought for a moment. "Would you want some help painting?"

"Don't you have to work at the office this week?" I was surprised by his question. Rick is the only dentist in Forks.

"Well yes, but I know some boys that said they needed some extra money. Also, I would like it if you weren't here alone." Rick had a worried look on his face, I guess he was imagining me in the house all alone and crying.

"Okay, if that will make you happy." I looked to the clock hanging on the wall. It was about four o'clock, so I would be able to go to the store to buy some food and come back to cook dinner. "Where are the keys to my truck?" I was excited to drive it.

"In the bowl by the door. Where are you going?"

"To the store to get food for dinner." I was by the door getting my coat and shoes on.

"I'll come with you, show you around the town." We walked out to my truck. I almost jumped out of my seat when I started the truck. The engine was like a thunderstorm.

When we got back, I made us some quick grilled cheese sandwiches. For the rest of the night I went over some colors with Rick. We got some samples at the store. We decided to go with purple for my room, light blue for the bathroom, tan for the kitchen and dining room, and burgundy red for the living room. Rick wanted to keep his room white. When we were done Rick called three boys that he thought would be able to help me paint, but when he was on the phone, Rick didn't tell them that I was going to be here, he didn't even say I was living here. Well, this should be good.

That night I was restless. The thunderstorm seemed like it would never end. Like the last few weeks I dreamed of my mother's death.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, I got up ready to go to the store to buy the paint, and cleaned up the house as much as I could. That took about five minutes, because the house already looked spotless. For breakfast I made Rick and myself pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

It was silent at the table at first, but Rick asked a question that made me shocked and uneasy.

"Were you crying and looking for your mom last night?"

I stopped in mid bite with my fork full of pancakes in mid air. My mom always said I talked in my sleep, but I never really believed her. I swallowed my food and looked at Rick for a long time before I answered.

"I dreamed of mom's death last night. The rain didn't help much; it sounded a lot like the shots." I didn't want to worry him by telling him that I've had that dream since mom's death. I looked down at my food and picked at my eggs.

"You look ashamed by that." Rick said. I looked up and saw hazel blue eyes staring at me. Rick made a little laugh. "Are you ashamed?"

"No. Well, not unless you heard something that I should be ashamed of." I looked at the ceiling, now remembering every morning with my mom. She looked tired and would always say, 'You kept me up all night with your talking.' I would say something back like 'No I don't and you can't prove it.' We spend the rest of the morning talking about what I said.

Now it hurts to even think about it. I felt tears in my eyes. I got up from my seat and started cleaning the dishes.

Rick just watched me with a painful expression. I stopped cleaning and gave him a small smile. He smiled back. Rick has a wonderful smile I thought. That got me laughing. Of course he has a wonderful smile, he's a dentist.

"When will the helpers come?" I said still doing the dishes.

"They'll be here at about two o'clock."

I finished with the dishes and looked at the clock. It was about nine. I had enough time to get the paint and get lunch ready.

"Bye dad. I'm going to get the paint now." I said as I grabbed my coat and headed out the door.

As I was driving to the store, people where staring. Jeez, have they never seen a girl drive a truck before? When I got to the store I found a parking spot in the back. When I walked through the front door, I couldn't remember were the paint was. I also didn't want to look around for it. I saw a guy with blonde spiky hair with playful looking eyes, he also had the store uniform on, so I knew he worked here. I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. Could you please help me..." looking over at his name tag, "Zack."

Zack smiled and looked me over quickly with his eyes. "Sure, what can I help you with..."

"Casey." I said trying to give him a smile back.

"Casey, what can I help you with?" He still had his smile on his face, and it was starting to get on my nerves.

"I'm looking for some paint so I can paint my house."

"Right this way, Casey." We walked to the tenth aisle, in that short of a walk, Zack wouldn't shut up. Gawd, did this guy ever stop smiling or talking? I swear he's like a dog, -no a hyperactive puppy.

"Thanks," please go away, I added to myself.

"Let me know if you need anything else." He stood there for a while, not wanting to leave, and then he slowly turned and left when he realized I wasn't paying him any mind.

When he was out of sight I grabbed the cans of paint that I needed and went to the cashier. The cashier's name was Thomas, or at least that's what his name tag said. Thomas has light brown hair and hazel eyes. Thomas looked me over just like Zack did. What are with guys in this town!?

"That will be 80 dollars miss," he said, he also had a smile on his face. Again, it's like these guys have never seen a girl before. Well, that or people are just way too nice here.

I gave Thomas the money and tried to get home as fast as I could.

When I got home Rick was still there, I guess the helpers hadn't come yet. I said hi to Rick then went to my room to change into some dirty jeans, and my oil stained white tank top. When I went back downstairs, I could tell Rick was dying to ask a question.

"I'm going to work on my truck until the helpers get here." Rick just nodded. "Where's your tool box?"

"In the shed, same with the light."

The shed was by the back of the house. I grabbed what I needed and headed for my truck. The engine had to be the original, because it seemed to fit perfectly into the truck, also I doubted I could get it out by myself. So I just started working on anything, just so I could clear my mind before the helpers come.


	4. Chapter 4

I was underneath my truck with a ponytail and an oil stained baseball cap and oil smeared over my face, when I heard a car pull into the driveway and parked to the left of me.

They must be the helpers. I'll go in and clean up after this I thought. I felt around the ground for the wrench, but I couldn't find it. Footsteps started to head my way.

"Excuse me, could someone help me?" I saw a pair of feet jump.

"Who said that?" the guy had a scratchy voice. All I could see of him were old tennis shoes and worn jeans. I saw the other two walk by the one that stopped.

"I did, I'm under the truck." He walked to where my legs were, and I felt eyes staring at them. I don't mean the kind of staring like he couldn't believe what he was seeing; it was more like the staring like he was checking me out in a creepy way, or having a creepy daydream. "Could you hand me a wrench. It should be on the ground or on the truck."

"Sure."

I'm not even sure he heard me, cause he just stood there. _Yep, he's having the daydream_, I thought. Finally, he picked up something off the ground and placed it by my hip where I could reach it.

I grabbed the wrench and started finishing what I was doing. The guy stood there for another ten seconds, then, "Hay John, hurry up. Dr. Jones won't say anything until you come inside." Was that Zack's voice. _Oh gawd! This is going to be a great day_. Note the sarcasm.

John, or at least that's what Zack called him, turned and headed for the house. I heard the door close, then after about ten seconds I heard the door open and close again.

"Casey, come inside please."

"Ok Dad, I'll be there in a second."

Rick went back inside. Now I have to deal with three immature boys by myself. I'm so doing my own room. I let out a sigh as I slide out from underneath the truck. I quickly put the tools away and headed toward the back door.

I stopped at the door and heard Rick talking to the boys. I took a deep breath and opened the door. As I walked in Rick turned and said, "Boys this is Casey, my daughter. She will be here supervising and helping you paint."

I saw three pairs of eyes go wide and look me over very slowly. Only one mouth popped open, and it was John's.

Rick just stood there with a smile on his face, silently laughing. I walked over to Rick and rested my chin on his shoulder and smiled a sweet smile.

Zack recovered first. "Well, uh, she's um, really pretty Dr. Jones," he still sounded a little out of it.

John shut his mouth and quickly wiped a hand over it and said, "I didn't know you had a daughter."

"That's because you never asked."

"I'm going to go change daddy," I quickly kissed Rick on the cheek. I went up to the boys and stopped it front of Zack. "You're Zack, right?"

"Yah." His annoying smile came out as he looked me over again.

"Thomas right?"

"Uh... Yah"

"And you're John right?" He looked me over slowly before he said yah. "Well, I'll see you guys in a sec." I turned to the stairs and went up to my room. When I got there, I replayed what happened in my head and started to laugh.

As I was changing, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I pulled a T-shirt over my head as a knock came from my door.

"Hold on," I shouted. Why the hell would they be up here? I looked around for another pair of jeans but decided against it. When I go to the door I hear deep breathing.

"Who's there?"

"Your father." Boy Rick didn't sound happy, maybe agitated or confused. I opened the door and groaned.

"Do I really have to spend the whole day with those boys?" There was discomfort in my voice, also a little bit of a pout.

"Yes, you do. How do you even know their names?" Rick asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I meet Zack and Thomas when I was buying the paint. Then I just meet John outside while I was working." I looked down at my watch. "Shouldn't you be going to work?"  
>Rick looked down at his watch.<p>

"Yep," Rick turned to leave then stopped. "Why did you call me daddy down there?"

"To make it seem like I'm an innocent girl, and to show that I love you." I said giving him a sweet smile.

He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back soon. Have fun, and don't let them do anything but paint." He thought for a moment. "If you want them to stay for dinner just order a pizza or something."

"Ok daddy," I said with a smile, Rick just raised an eyebrow. "Have fun pulling out teeth and looking at cavities."

Rick was now laughing as we went down the stairs. I heard angry whispering, as we turned the corner to go to the living room. In the living room I saw the boys whispering and pointing to themselves. They stopped when they saw us.

"Now boys, while I'm gone I want you to do everything that Casey says." Rick said in a stern voice. They all nodded and looked at me.

I walked Rick to the door. "Bye dad, have a good day at work."

"I will. Have fun painting." I watched Rick walk to his car and leave.

I turned around and all three boys were there just staring, three feet away. Can you say creepy? I pushed past them and went to the living room.

I picked up the plastic covering for the furniture, turned to look at them and raised an eyebrow.  
>"Are you guys going to help or not?" As I turned back around I heard someone whisper, "I like a woman who's in charge." Could they be anymore immature?<p> 


End file.
